Shuichi interactions
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: This a collection of one-shots of Shuichi interacting with the cast of Danganronpa. How will our cinnamon deal with the crazy cast that is Danganronpa? Well, read and find out. Rated T for reason. Muilt ships for certain chapters. More info in first chapter. Slightly ooc!Shuichi at times.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I seen a lot of Makoto being love by everyone and Hajime being best boy to everyone.**

 **So, how about I make Shuichi interact with everyone?**

 **Each chapter will have everyone Danganronpa cast outside of V3 (For now at least) interact with Shuichi.**

 **And to make it feel like you guys are a part of it too, I will ask you guys to suggest settings for how they meet and the likes.**

 **I will work with it and mix with my own way of doing things to make a full chapter.**

 **Do note however, I will NOT do V3 cast til later, but some of them may show up in the chapter if I can find reason for it.**

 **So, let me give an example on how this could work.**

 **Let me start off with something simple enough.**

 **And in the name of Valentine, I will try to make this romantic as well.**

 **Well, romantic as possible by Tsumiki stander.**

 **So, Let start!**

 _ **Shuichi Saihara and Mikan Tsumiki in...Someone to care and stalk.**_

Shuichi was walking to a certain hospital he knew where a certain Ultimate was working at.

He fix the thank you basket he was carrying to make sure nothing fall off as he was nearing the hospital where he stay for a while.

He wanted to say thanks to the person who Nurse him back to health after he got into an accident and thought a gift basket was the way to go.

But, he briefly wonder of he should look into her more.

She show signs of abuse and possible sexual abuse with the way she carry herself and talk.

'I will decided after I thank her. I will need to ask my Uncle to see what he would suggest for this one.' Shuichi thought as he decided to ask the much wiser man about this later.

Shuichi push the thought to the back of his head and saw the person he was looking for was leaving the hospital for the day.

He smile and raise his voice to get her attention before she could escape his sight.

"Excuse me! Ms Tsumiki can I have a moment?" Shuichi call out as the lady jump in fright and stood still in horror as Shuichi got closer.

"Y-yes? D-d-did you need anything?" Tsumiki ask with a stutter, her body shaking.

"No. Nothing in participle. I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me while I was here. So, I made you a thank you basket as a way to show my thanks." Shuichi said happily.

"U-um?" Tsumiki started in shock, not sure what to say.

"Are you okay? You seem bother by something.." Shuichi ask with a concern frown.

"I-i'm sorry! Y-you went out of your way to get me a gift and I-i'm being rude! I'm sorry!" Tsumiki cried out as she started to cry a little.

"A-ah! It okay! Please don't cry! I don't want you to cry!" Shuichi said in shock as he try to calm down a crying Tsumiki.

This went of a while til Shuichi finally calm down a distraught Tsumiki and now they were in the park.

Tsumiki was shaking at the silence as Shuichi was peeling an apple and seem to be focus on it.

Once he finish, he turn to Tsumiki and lightly talk.

"Here you go Tsumiki. I hope you enjoy this apple." Shuichi said kindly as he held the peel apple to the nurse, who jump at the sudden noise.

"E-eh!? O-oh! U-um, thank you!" Tsumiki said as she nervously took the apple and started to eat it, trying to make as little noise as possible.

Shuichi just gave her a kind smile and started to peel his own apple.

The park was quiet as the two sat and ea the fruits in the basket.

But, when Shuichi was about to start a conversation, two girls were walking by and saw Tsumiki and laugh.

"Like, is that pig face Tsumiki!?" One of the girls said cruelly as Tsumiki flinch and Shuichi eyes widen in shock by the sudden appearcent and how rude she was.

"And who the boy next to her? He look handsome. Did the pig found someone who want to abuse her?" The other girl said with a evil chuckle.

"Hey big boy. How about you ditch that train wreak and have fun with us instead. We can show you a way better time then that bitch." The girl said as she attempt to get Shuichi arm wrap around her arm.

"U-um.." Tsumiki said, but was cut off by one of the girl.

"You stay quiet bitch! No one want to heard your shitty voice!" One of the girl sneer at her, making Tsumiki coward in fear.

"S-sorry!" Tsumiki whimper out.

"Yea. Just shut up you slu-SMACK!" The girl was cut off by a smack to the face.

Everyone look in shock at Shuichi, who just smack her.

"I suggest you watch your tone. Not unless you want to make me angry." Shuichi growl, glaring at the girls from under his hat, making him look down right terrifying.

"Y-you just smack me!?" The girl who was smack cried out in shock as she held her cheek.

"Yes. And If you want to avoid another one, I suggest you leave. I don't want to wast time dealing with bitches as sad as you lot. Not while I'm with my friend enjoying a nice snack. So either leave, or I will make you regret bulling Tsumiki." Shuichi said with a glare, making the girls flinch.

"Y-you'll regret this you bastard! I have friends in high places! I can get you arrested for abuse and assult!" The girl shouted angrily.

"I'm friends with people in the police force. I also have friends in dangerous gang call the Diamond Dogs(Mondo), politics(Kirumi), law and a fucking Yakzua! Try me, I will make you regret it as soon as you try." Shuichi threaten as the girls were shaking in fear at the cold dead stare Shuichi.

"L-let get out of here. They aren't worth it." The girl said.

But they were stop by Shuichi.

"Before leaving, apologize to Tsumiki and _never_ bother her again." Shuichi said with a cold tone.

The girls gulp in fear and turn to Tsumiki and bow.

"W-we're sorry. We promise we won't bother you and your boyfriend again!" The girls said with a shaken voice.

Shuichi and Tsumiki blink at the 'boyfriend' part and blush.

The girls took the silence as a sigh to leave and rush out as fast as they could, leaving to two alone again.

The two just sat there, not sure what to say or do.

"U-um." Tsumiki started.

"Y-yes!?" Shuichi said nervously.

"W-why did you do that?" Tsumiki ask nearvously, not sure she will upset Shuichi for asking, but she wanted to know so badly, that she was willing angering him to know.

"I-i don't know to tell the truth. I was just so upset seeing you get insulted that I did all that on impulse. I didn't want to see someone as kind and helpful as you get treated like that. I'm sorry for over stepping my bounds like that. I shouldn't have acted like that." Shuichi said as he bow to Tsumiki.

"N-no! I'm h-happy you defended me like that! N-no o-one ever d-defend me and s-show me j-just kindness b-before. I-it make me s-so h-happy." Tsumiki said with tears in her eyes.

Shuichi look up and saw this and gave a small smile, glade he didn't upset her.

"I promise. I will never do anything that can hurt you. And if you ever need my help, I'll drop everything to come to your aide. So please, smile more. You look more beautiful with it." Shuichi said with a calm smile.

Tsumiki, not excepting just complement from Shuichi, started to blush like crazy and smile in a rare happiness she never felt before.

"i-if you a-are ever in need of a nurse. Please call me! I will care for you whenever you need me." Tsumiki said happily as she took Shuichi hand.

"Thank you. I will remember that. How about we finish with the rest of the fruits?" Shuichi offer as he reach into the basket.

"Y-yes! I-i'll like that." Tsumiki said happily as she enjoying Shuichi present.

Shuichi smile and let her hold his hand for a little longer.

(Two week later)

Shuichi had a feeling he was being watch lately.

He can't place where it was coming from, but he knew someone was watching him as of late.

It wasn't anything dangerous, cause there was so many openings to do so already and the same could be said about kidnapping.

But, he just feel like someone was just following him around.

He shrug it off and decided that it probably just his mind playing tricks on him.

As he walk to the Dinner he was meeting a client about his missing daughter, he didn't notice Tsumiki was hiding behind a wall and following him.

'Ah, Shuichi is helping another person again today. He just an angel.' Tsumiki thought as she had been following him around for a while since that day he defended her from her former bullies and been taking notes on Shuichi.

She had notes on his blood type, birthday, friends, family, his favorite food and even his pet name.

Of course, she talk to Shuichi when she is able and gotten the information from him in a lie that such information can help her with nursing him if anything happen and was just curious about his hobbies and life.

But it took a LOT of tries to ask those information.

Even now, she still learning a lot of the boy who shown just kindness and affection to her.

She will not deny she was in love with him.

Even if she does come off as obsessive to others.

'Hm, it seem Shuichi like to meet people in this dinner a lot. Is it his favorite place to eat at? I should ask him next time I see him.' Tsumkiki thought as she made an note of it in her journal.

Her journal was name 'Shuichi-kuns info' with a little hearts on the i's.

She close her journal and started on her way to the hospital, not wanting to prid into Shuichi privates business.

She wasn't was about to disturb his work.

He need to focus on helping people like the angel he is!

'Hm, I wonder if Shuichi would like to eat with me tomorrow?' Tsumiki thought to herself with a small giggle.

As she walk, she was imaging a wedding between her and Shuichi.

 **And done!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter as I was inspire by 'An Unhealthy Obsession - The Blake Robinson Synthetic Orchestra Original'**

 **I have no idea why, but I feel like the first part of the song fit Tsumiki and thought why not.**

 **Anyway, I hope you leave a review on what you think of the chapter and suggestion on who else Shuichi interact with.**

 **Also, Happy Valentine everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here another chapter for this story! I'm feeling the flow of this pretty well.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this one.**

 **This was a tricky one to make for I couldn't never understand how to write him out.**

 **So, tell me what you think afterwards okay.**

 **Also, suggestions would be nice. The most ask for will be next if I find enough of them.**

 **Also, this chapter is a little shorter then I like, but this is as much I could do.**

 **Now, let start this!**

 **Shuichi Saihara and** **Kiyotaka Ishimaru in...The hard workers!**

Shuichi was in the library, going over the notes of his class.

He been missing school thanks to his job as a detective and was falling behind a bit, but he knew so as long he keep a good pace in his studies, he will make it up.

Shuichi was so into his studies, he didn't notice someone else walk in.

'Hmm, so if I apply this formal to here, I'll find my answer.' Shuichi thought as he was doing his math work.

"Ah, Saihara sempai! I see your here to study too." A voice brought him out of his muse and look toward the sound of the voice and smile.

"Hello Ishimaru. What bring you here on Saturday? You don't live in the dorms, I figure you would be home study or be with Mondo." Shuichi said kindly as he place his pencil down and look at the younger boy in the eyes.

"Ah yes. Bro is busy today and I feel a change of scenery for my studies will help improve my focus a little." Ishimaru answer shortly and respectably.

"I see. I can understand. It would be dull to be working in the same space for so long. So a change of area can help focus and make it more fun." Shuichi said with an understanding nod.

"Ah, so you do understand! I'm happy to see your a man of hard work as well Sempai." Ishimaru said with a joyous expression.

"A-ah. It nothing like your ethics Ishimaru. But I do try to stay on top of things if I can since I'm always out of school and all." Shuichi said with a slight blush at the sudden praise, still not use to getting them.

"None sense! A man is worth as much he put into his studies and his passion! And you sempai, is a hard worker like a student should be." Ishimaru said seriously, fires coming out of his eyes.

Shuichi sweatdrop at how passion Ishimaru was in his studies.

"Well, so as long your here, want to study together? I think it can help us both is there someone else to help with anything that may confuse us." Shuichi suggested.

"Of course. I would be honor to study with you." Ishimaru said happily as he sat down on the table and started to pull out his notes and writing utensil.

Shuichi nodded as he went back to his studies.

Hours past as the two help each other with their studies and conversation about their classmates.

Shuichi glance at the clock and sigh.

"I got to go. I have some errands to run before I meet up with my uncle." Shuichi said as he started packing his things.

"Okay. I hope you have a safe trip on your way to your uncle place." Ishimaru said with slight sadness in his voice.

Shuichi didn't say anything after a while, but then smile.

"Hey Ishimaru? What to meet up again for another study session next week?" Shuichi ask kindly.

Ishimaru jump in surprise at the sudden invite, but then smile happily after a while.

"I would be honor to study with you again Sempai!" Ishimaru said happily.

"Good. I'm always here in the morning on Saturdays, so come by when you want to study here with me." Shuichi said as he finish packing everything and was heading toward the exit.

"I will keep that in memory! See you next Saturday Sempai!' Ishimaru said with a salute.

"Shuichi." Shuichi said as he stop by the door.

"W-what?" Ishimaru said in surprise.

"Call me Shuichi." Shuichi said, his face slightly red in embarrassment.

"B-but calling the upper classmate by their first name isn't welcome in a school environment!" Ishimaru said in surprise.

"Come now. We are study buddies now. I think we can drop some formalities. But, I won't force you to do it now, but in time, I want to heard you call me by my name." Shuichi said with a small smile.

Ishimaru didn't say anything as he was slightly in shock as Shuichi just turn and walk out with a smile on his face.

Ishimaru just sat there for a while, but then he smile to himself.

"Study buddies huh? I guess that would be fine then...Shuichi." Ishimaru said quietly as he went back to his studies.

His smile never leaving his face as he did.

 **I hope you all enjoy this.**

 **Like i said before, his charater was a tricky one to write out for me, but I feel like this was a good one for me.**

 **Anyway, leave a review on who I should do next, what the reason they should meet and is there anything I can improve on.**

 **Good night my friends.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here the third chapter.**

 **I just thought how intense these two interaction would be if they meet.**

 **So here we are.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Shuichi Saihara and Kotoko Utsugi in...A hero in black.**

Shuichi wasn't sure how he got here, but he was glad Kokichi screw him over for once.

If he hadn't, he wouldn't be here, holding a crying child in his arm.

Apparently one of the teachers said they will be 'gentle' with the PE class today since most of the students weren't feeling well today and she freak out.

When no one could calm her down, one of the students ran out of the classroom and ran into Shuichi, who was chasing after Kokichi around then and lost track of him.

After a moment of talking to the kid and finding out the problem on why he ran out of his class in a hurry, he rush to the class and saw the little girl know as Kotoko Utsugi was having a break down.

Shuichi wasn't sure what to do at first, but after over hearing the teachers trying to work out a solution by talking what was going and learn she started freaking out by the word 'gentle'.

Shuichi quickly deduce her freak out is connected to some sort of drama related the word 'gentle' and was hesitant of thinking of what it could be.

But he push those thoughts to the back of his mind and strode forward.

He push past the teachers trying to stop him and stop in front of a shivering Kotoko and sat down in front of her.

He gulp as he brought her into a hug and started to speak, hoping what he going to say was the correct course of action.

"It done. No one will be gentle here. You don't have to worry about anyone doing anything. There no gentle touch or any form of it here. Your safe and away from everything." Shuichi said with a calming voice.

The girl started to stop shivering and slowing regaining her breathing.

"Shh, no more. It done. Everything is done. There no one here to be gentle to you." Shuichi said softly.

Kotoko stop and just started crying her eyes out, begging Shuichi to not let anyone touch her again.

Shuichi frown at those words and just calming and smoothly as possible, he rub her back.

"No one will touch you again. I promise." Shuichi said with the calmest voice possible.

The teachers sigh in relive and the students stood slack-jaw at Shuichi calming down their classmates so easily.

"Is there anywhere she could rest? I need to speak with the Headmaster now." Shuichi ask the teachers, who flinch at Shuichi cold stare at them.

"Y-yes. We have a nap room next door." One of the teachers answer.

"Good. Take me there and bring the Headmaster to me. It very important I speak with him. I will need his help for what I'm about to do." Shuichi said as he calming lifted Kotoko in the air, who was now clenching his cloths pretty hard in fear and walk out of the room with the teacher.

Once Shuichi got into the room, he was worry about placing her on the bed, worry he may trigger something again if he did.

Shuichi look around and smile as he saw a small couch and nodded to himself.

'That a small couch, perfect for her size and I doubt anyone big enough could fit in it.' Shuichi thought as he walk over and place her down gently on the couch.

Shuichi made the movement of leaving, but his sleeves was held on tightly.

"Please...Please don't leave me alone...Just stay with me til it over." Kotoko said with a quivering voice.

Shuichi simple smile and sat down on the floor.

"Don't worry. I won't leave. I'll stay as long as you want me too." Shuichi said kindly as he made himself comfortable and waited.

The two sat in silent for a while.

Shuichi notice Kotoko was breathing easier now and was asleep now.

Shuichi made no movement of leaving and waited for the Headmaster.

'I will need to ask for his help and permission on Kotoko background information. If what I think is happening is correct, then I will need every possible leverage for court I can get.' Shuichi thought as he try to think of what he will need to do for this new case he found.

He need to help her. No matter what it takes.

"Hello? Did someone call for me? I heard one of the students had a breakdown and was here." A man ask as he step into the room.

But first, he need to convince the headmaster for his help.

...Would threatening him with his daughter angry work if he can't get him agree right away do it?

(A few days later)

Shuichi was holding a crying Kotoko in his arms as her parents were found guilty and taken away.

Shuichi comfort her the best could, but he found it hard to do so.

He not surprise though, despite everything, she really did love her mom.

And her mother, in her own twisted way, really care for her daughter. She just did it in the wrong way.

But, with everything that came to light, she will be place in a mental help get better in time.

He know she could be save.

It a matter of when really.

"Come on Kotoko. We need to go. We will pick up your belongings before we head toward the house. We can get whatever you want to eat on the way there." Shuichi said as he rub her back, trying to ease the sobs as she refuse to let go of him.

It was decided after much debate and Truth Bullets, he manage to convince the judge of giving him custody over Kotoko.

He still need to do some paperwork before he can safely say he adopted her, but he was sure she will be safe.

The headmaster was kind of enough to lean Shuichi a small house that wasn't use in years.

He told him it was his old house his wife and him use when she was pregnant and marry.

Shuichi didn't want to use it at first, but he knew it. His dorms wouldn't allow Kotoko to move in with him and Kotoko needed some space to grow and move on from her pain.

Kotoko made no move to get out of Shuichi hold, so Shuichi pick her up, being careful to not drop her and hold her inapproably and started his way out of the Courtroom.

It took a while for HSuichi to get to the house Kotoko was raise in, but he manage to get there in record time and walk in with his spare key to the place that Kotoko gave him.

He walk in and grimace at how messy it was.

He pretty some of the stains on the floor wasn't food or drinks and it made his blood boil.

He took a deep breath and went to Kotoko room and sat her down on the bed.

"Okay, let start gather your belongings to take with us. There will be people coming later to pick up the shelfs, bed, desk and others thing here, so we should focus solely on spares cloths, toys and whatever you feel is important to you to bring. I will buy us anything at a later time if I need to." Shuichi said kindly, thankful his parents left him tons of money he never really spents on anything.

He was pretty sure he could buy ten apartments and still have enough money to buy a house.

So, he was good on the money, but budgeting is still a thing.

Kotoko smile slightly as she gather her things with Shuichi help.

In about thirty minutes, they pack three bags of cloths, toys and Kotoko treasures items.

They left the house with Kotoko taking one last look of it and sigh.

(Hours later)

Shuichi was asleep on the couch as Kotoko was on his chest with a blanket over them.

Kotoko was awake, but was just staring at Shuichi face as he sleep.

'He save me. He manage to not only expose my parents crimes, but he also took me in and gave me a new home. I wonder why.' Kotoko thought as she stare at Shuichi face, hoping an answer would appear if she stare long enough.

'Could he be one of those heroes I read in the stories books in the library?" Kotoko thought as she poke Shuichi cheeks a little, making hims squirm a little.

'But heroes usually wear white right? Oh hey that rhymes a little.' Kotoko thought with a slight giggle.

'Maybe he a special hero! Like a hero only born to save me.' Kotoko thought with a gleeful smile.

Kotoko snuggles into Shuichi chest, listing the heartbeat of her hero.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving me Mr Hero." Kotoko whisper as the heart beat lull her to sleep.

"...Your welcome." A voice said as her world went dark as she fell asleep.

 **And done!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter as I wanted to do another cast who I feel like needed more love.**

 **And before anyone ask, I did said we will do the CAST of Danganronpa. So of course she will be in a chapter.**

 **Anyway, leave a review on who should be next and tell me where I should improve on.**

 **See ya!**

 **PS, if this chapter get enough request, I will do a part two of this one where she all grown up and a teenager with Shuichi as an adult.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here the next one! I hope you all enjoy this one as I feel like these two could be good friends if they ever did meet.**

 **Simply how Shuichi is so kind and how adorable Mahiru could be.**

 **And this is AU to canon, which mean Despair is still a thing somehow.**

 **No really, I try to write that out. Meh, whatever I guess.**

 **So, let start this!**

 **And I hope you notice a pattern by now.**

 **Shuichi Saihara and Mahiru Koizumi in...A smile in our darkest hour.**

Shuichi wasn't sure he did the right thing.

He never doubted his deduction that his uncle taught him, but now he is.

And the reason is because of the person in front of him.

"Sato would never do such a thing!?" Mahiru Koizumi, his classmate from the same year, shouted at him angrily.

"I understand why you think that Ma-Koizumi. But all the evidence pointed to her and I try to look at all angles to make sure it wasn't her. But everything add up. She have no albi, her prints were on everything and not to mention, she have a motive. I'm sorry Koizumi, but Sato kill Natsumi." Shuichi said as he stare Mahiru in the eyes, refusing to lie to her.

Shuichi hated this.

Mahiru and him were on good terms with each other and were actually good friends.

But right now, it seem like he lost that for doing what he have to do.

He need to make sure Sato get her do and give closure to the Kuzuryuu family that their daughter murderer is going be away for a long time.

He BARELY stop Fuyuhiko and Peko from getting revenge and let him handle it.

He have scars from trying stopping Peko and if wasn't for Kirumi, he would be in the hospital or worst.

But the fight between Kirumi and Peko was a long one with Shuichi trying to convince Fuyuhiko to stop the fight.

After promising he will make sure the killer get their justice and to put fate in him, he order Peko stop attacking.

A good thing too since Kirumi was worry she may have to kill Peko to protect her Master.

Who knew a battle between Services was so deadly?

Anyway, ever since then, Shuichi had done all he could to find evidence and alibi's on who the killer was and was sadden when it all lead to one person.

Which brought him to get the polices to arrest Sato and they just took her away to be brought to court for a later date.

Which brought him to now.

"Please Shuichi! There got to be SOMETHING you miss!" Mahiru beg him, tears in her eyes for anything that can prove her best friend innocent.

"Koizumi...I'm sorry. I did all I can. All there is to do and wait for the court to decide what her punishment will be." Shuichi said sadly.

Mahiru eyes widen at those words before they were fill with angry.

A loud smack echo the room the two were in and Shuichi fell to the floor with his hat knock off.

Mahiru blink a few times as she Shuichi on the floor, his cheeks were a deep red and her hand stretch out.

Mahiru connected dots and her eyes widen in horror.

"S-shuichi I-i didn't me-." Mahiru started, but she was cut off by Shuichi putting his hand up.

"I need to go. I have to talk to the Prosecutor for this case. Sorry Koizumi. But this where we part ways for now." Shuichi said softly as he pick himself off the ground and left.

Mahiru started to cry as she realize what she just done and all her emotions finally caught up to her.

Mahiru just wail for a long time and didn't stop til she was on the ground hugging herself.

She manage to regain her bearings long enough to wipe her blood shot eyes and sniffle a little.

Mahiru look to the side and saw Shuichi hat.

She pick it up and stare at it in regret.

She struck her friend who try all he can to prove Sato was not the killer and stop Fuyuhiko from doing something that he would never get back from.

Mahiru wipe her eyes and put on the hat.

She blink on how low it was.

'So Shuichi never look me in the eyes.' Mahiru thought with a grimace.

She swears she will apologize and give him his hat back.

But for now, she got to give him space.

(A few weeks later)

Shuichi was in the park laying the grass staring at the sky with a blank expression.

Sato was now behind bars for some time, the Kuzuryuu family were thankful for his help and give him a reward and name him friend of the family, which means he part of the family appeartly, Fuyuhiko thank him from saving him and Peko from crossing the line.

Everything is fine now. Or, at least SHOULD be fine.

But Shuichi wasn't thrill about how this turn out.

Sato parents yell at him for wrongly accusing their daughter and the father actually try to punch him the face.

But Kirumi and Peko made him regret that.

And then the Resver course.

They hated Shuichi for using his talents to 'setup' an innocent student to cover up for a 'bitch'.

And their Mahiru.

He pretty sure he lost a good friend forever thanks to this case.

Shuichi touch his cheek and sigh.

The look of pure hatred in her eyes was too much to bear.

He figure she didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

So he left before she finish whatever she was about to say.

Shuichi faintly wonder why she wore his hat though at the trail.

Shuichi close his eyes and let the sun rays hit him.

Shuichi let the sound of the wind lull him to a much needed sleep and his world turn dark.

Shuichi open his eyes and saw Mahiru petting head as he had his head on her lap.

'Ah, I'm dreaming. There no way Mahiru would this for me.' Shuichi thought as he was pretty sure he was dreaming.

"Mahiru? I'm sorry." Shuichi said, decided to at least pour his heart here if he can never say it in reality.

"for what Shuichi?" Mahiru ask in surprise.

"I hurt you. I fail to be your friend and I hurt you instead. When you smack me, I was so sadden that I hurt you enough for you to do. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for hurting you like that." Shuichi said as tears were in his eyes.

Shuichi felt drops fall on his face and look up to see Mahiru had tears in her eyes.

"Shuichi. I should be the one apologizing, not you. You done nothing wrong. You stop Fuyuhiko from doing something that he would regret for the rest of his live. You manage to give Natsumi family a peace of mind and you manage to make sure Sato got what she deserved. It hurts to think that way, but I know you did all you could and even went beyond your job as a Detective to help everyone involve in the case. I had no right to hit you like that. I was in the wrong, not you. I'm sorry for hitting you and making you think I hated you." Mahiru said as tears were falling on Shuichi face.

Shuichi was stun.

This was too emotional for a dream.

Could this be...

Shuichi lifted his hand and touch Mahiru face, wiping away the tears.

"It okay. I forgive you." Shuichi said softly.

Mahiru said nothing as she let more tears fall from her face and Shuichi smile.

'Yeah. This is real.' Shuichi thought with a soft smile as he kept wiping the tears away.

(Later)

After Mahiru and Shuichi got that out of their system, they just stay on the spot.

Shuichi was still on Mahiru lap and Mahiru kept petting his head.

They stay their, staring at the sky in wonder of the future.

They wonder if things can go back the way the always had it.

But one thing that will be for sure for them.

They will always be there with a smile for each other in their darkest hour.

This they swear.

 **And done.**

 **I wasn't sure how well this turn out, but I think I did a well enough job with this one.**

 **I try to be detail of the events that had appear for this and how both the characters feel about this whole the case to the best of my abilities.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and leave a review if you can. They help me more then you think.**

 **Anyway, I'll see you all on the flip side! See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**How long have it been since I updated this. Oh well, as long we enjoy these.**

 **...Please don't kill me.**

 **So make up for time, I decided to use someone I'm sure everyone will love and enjoy since this will be the first chapter of this new year.**

 **This isn't a full on interaction, but i hope you all enjoy this anyway.**

 _ **Shuichi Saihara and Junko E**_ ** _noshima in... Hope & Despair successor._**

"Hmm." Junko said in thought as she watch her future enemy/lover Makoto Naegi talk to a boy in black.

"Isn't that detective little big brother Shu-chi or something? He don't look all that impressive." Junko mumble as she just stare at the boy.

She heard of this boy from her classmates and how he a 'good' friend and how he remind them of Makoto.

She didn't care for that gossip, but she was bore and didn't have anything to do, so she decided to see what this kid about.

So far, she was impress.

But, she won't lie if she said she didn't feel a certain connection to the kid.

It almost like he have Makoto ho-

Her thoughts stop dead in their tracks as she realize why she keep staring at the boy despite him not interesting her.

"Oh my god! He just like Naegi! He a blue Naegi! That bastard! Only Naegi and I should have just a connection!" Junko growl as she bit her nail in frustration.

Now, I bet your all confuse on where Junko love/hate for Naegi come from.

But the answer is simply.

She love Naegi cause he the opposite of her.

He was the light. He is Hope itself in human form as she is the dark and symbol of Despair.

They mix well, but that also break them up hard.

She hate how he so damn Hopeful and counter her Despair.

So, in a way, she obsessive how different and similar they are.

So it cross her how someone could be so similar to _her_ Hope counterpart.

"Grr, I will need to get ride of him and soon." Junko thought as she was about to leave, but stop as she saw something that made her blink.

She lean in to get a better look and stare at a blue hair girl that was staring at Shuichi.

Junko smile as _**KNEW**_ what those looks in her eyes means.

And she want to see how far she can take it.

She got up from her seat and walk toward the blue hair girl.

"Hello~ I think I can help you." Junko said with her sweet voice.

"Hmm? Who are you?" The blue hair girl ask with a plain voice.

Junko smirk as she saw through the 'plain girl' act easily.

"Oh. I'm someone who is like you. And I want to help you with your obsession with that boy in black." Junko said with a smile.

"...Go on. I'm listening." The girl said with a sickly sweet smile.

(Later)

Shuichi was walking back to the dorms when he was stop by the Super Model Junko.

"May I help you?" Shuichi ask with a curious expression.

He didn't know why, but a shiver went up his spine as he felt she wasn't someone who he shouldn't talk to.

He felt he should run as fast as possible.

"Oh, nothing serious. I just have a few question I like to ask you is all." Junko said cheerfully.

"Okay. I can do that." Shuichi said with a guarded expression.

"Oh don't be like that. It just everyone talk about you and I was curious of what your life is like. So I want to ask a few question to get a better picture for a future plain." Junko said cheerfully.

"...Plain?" Shuichi ask with a frown.

"Oh nothing. Just answer my question kay~." Junko said with a big grin and peace sign.

"Ookay then. What do you want to ask?" Shuichi ask with a weary frown.

"Out all of your friends, who would be a good idea for a love interest, best friend, and rival/enemy?" Junko ask, making Shuichi blink for a while.

'That a strange question. Is she planing some sort of play?' Shuichi thought to himself.

"Well, if I have to chose, I say a good love intreset would be my friend Kaede, simply because she a kind hearted person and always does her best. But then their Maki, she can be a bit distance, but she a good person and very good with kids. Good points if I do say so myself. As for my best friend, I guess Kaito fit that easily enough. He always have my back and I have his." Shuichi explain as Junko was writing everything down.

"But for an enemy/rival. I don't have a clue. I would say Ouma, but he seem more like a trickster then enemy. But he is one of the few that can keep me on my toes. But why do you want to know all that anyway?" Shuichi ask with his arm cross.

"Oh no reason. Just making a tragic love story for someone special." Junko said in a sing song voice.

"O-okay then. Is that all you need?" Shuichi ask with a sweatdrop.

"Oh nothing else. I got everything I need for a good story. Just of matter of setting really. Anyway, I got a lot of things to do, so see ya Blue Naegi!" Junko said with a shrug and then skip away.

"...Why do I feel like I just made a big mistake?" Shuichi ask himself as he shrug it off and decided to not think about it as he was on his way once more.

"Hehe. And Just like that, I made our game so much sweeter Naegi. Now, let see if our future Successor's kept our future love story going. Fufufufu." Junko said with a evil giggle.

(Years later)

Junko was defeated and was about to press the button to her own execution, but then she remember something she need to tell Makoto.

"Oh yeah, Naegi-kun~. I forgot to mention our little game won't end here. But it won't be us finishing it sadly." Junko said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Naegi ask in surprise.

"Don't be fool Naegi. She trying to trick you." Togami said with his arm cross.

"Oh shut it you broke commander! This is between the Queen of Despair and the King of Hope!" Junko said as a crown appear on her head.

"Okay. So what do you mean this 'game' isn't over?" Naegi ask with a worry frown.

"Oh, I knew you would be at the end. But whether I win or not is unseen. But, we both have Successor's to stand in for us should we end our game too soon. They should be waking up in a few years now, but I do hope you be alive to watch your Successor play with mine." Junko said with her twisted smile.

"Y-you plain for us to meet here!? You also plain for two others to take our place in case we ended this too quickly!? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" Naegi ask in shock.

"Cause I love you." Junko said with a smirk.

"Wait whaaaaattttttt" Aoi ask in shock.

"I love you so much, I want our game to keep going as long as possible and thought Successor's will be able to do that! Plus, all the time I spent with Shuichi-Sempai to make this plain perfect. Even going as far as to use the girl who was obsessive with him as I was with you to make it happen! Anyway, I said enough. So see ya!" Junko said as she press the button.

"W-wait! Junko-chan!" Naegi call out.

But it was too late as Junko death trip started.

As Junko was getting close to being crush to death, she remember her last memories with her Sempai.

 _"I see. So that the plain along. You wanted to make a perfect plain for Tsumugi and I. But why?" Shuichi ask as he was strap to a pod chair that will put him to sleep and resvear his body for years._

 _"Because you big goof. She obsessive with you as I am with Naegi. But she want to play a game with you. So I decided to help her out and fulfill my own agenda! Two birds with a bullet!" Junko said happily as she was punching in the codes for the pod._

 _"Though, you won't remember anything, so it doesn't matter at all. But I do hope you enjoy this little game we made for you!" Junko giggle as she was almost done._

 _"I see. But Junko. You will fail though." Shuichi said with a smirk, making Junko raise a brow._

 _"Oh? What make you so sure of that?" Junko ask._

 _"It simply. The Truth will always find it way to light, where Hope is. And the Lies will always be in the darkest Despair. But, even if I forget everything, I know I will always reach out for the truth." Shuichi said with a chuckle._

 _"Oh. So your basing your whole deduction on gut feeling and blinded Hope?" Junko ask with a amuse expression._

 _"No. I'm basing it on your love for Makoto. If you love him as I know you do, then you will let him win and let him tear down all you built to give yourself Despair and Love." Shuichi said, making Junko frown._

 _"And what does that have to do with you and Tsumugi?" Junko ask with her arm cross._

 _"Everything. Cause while I don't doubt she will fight tooth and nail til the end, she will give me a chance for victory. Cause if you said she exactly like you, then she love me enough to win and get out." Shuichi said with a smirk._

 _Junko stare at Shuichi for a few second before she started to giggle, then chuckle, then it exploded into a howl of laughter._

 _"Oh man! You are SO like Naegi it hurts! Guess that why I do love you as well." Junko said with amuse expression._

 _Junko smirk as she saw the shock expression on Shuichi face._

 _"Oh, didn't know that. I guess you wouldn't. My heart belong to Naegi, but if I had met you first, that be a complete different story all together. Oh well, no use going over If's and whatnot. I got people to kill, worlds to destroy." Junko said casually as she press the last few codes needed to start the pod._

 _"Bye Bye Sempai! Have fun with your date!" Junko said sweetly as Shuichi fell asleep in the pod seconds it started._

 _"Hmm, he read me like a book. Despair and Love is a dangerous mix." Junko giggle out happily as she went to get her classmates ready for their new life in school._

Junko smile as recall that moment.

"Hehe, he was right after all. Too bad I didn't bet money on it Sempai, cause it would have been Despairly bad to see you win." Junko giggle out before she was crush to death, making Naegi scream out her name once more.

(Somewhere else)

Shuichi sleeping body twitch a little as a lone tear went down his eye.

He won't remember anything about Junko, but he will have her in his heart as she was the one who put everything on him.

Not cause he hate her.

But because deep down, he love her in a way.

 **And done.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this one.**

 **I wanted to make this a bit of a twisted love story gone wrong, but still fit in with the games. It took a bit of retries and edit.**

 **But I think I did everything I could and then some.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy and leave a review on who you think should be next and how to improve.**


End file.
